


I have no faith in love

by queenofmne



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Fun, This was just really, Tumblr Prompt, and, and i like it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 12:51:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10387041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofmne/pseuds/queenofmne
Summary: My friend dragged me to this party and I just saw my ex, quick make out with me, I’ll pay you.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was a really fun prompt to work with, I'm just scared I didn't do it justice... You be the judge of that. I honestly hope you like it. And BTW, I'm feeling quite CANONical (I'm making up new words, okay) these days. Seriously, I've got a good feeling about this... Enjoy ♥
> 
> P.S. The title is from one of my favorite songs♥

Raven ’s name was followed with a thousand profanities coming out of Clarke Griffin’s mouth. Why in the Hell would anyone in their right mind even come to Jasper and Monty’s parties anyway? Those two nutjobs from her work are never up to good. Which Raven knew too well, making her actions completely illogical. And she is going to get that special Clarke’s ice queen silent treatment. As soon as Clarke finds her. 

The apartment they were in wasn’t that big, but Clarke still managed to get lost at one point in her grumpy walk to find her best friend. She didn’t know whose apartment they were in, but it definitely wasn’t from anyone she knew. Or she wouldn’t have accidentally burst through the bathroom door to see some guy pissing. Seriously, it was not her fault! She was only worried for Raven so it was normal to look behind every door in the place. But apparently, it didn’t cross her mind that one of those had to be a bathroom. Because people have bathrooms. God, how she could be so stupid. 

The guy must have heard her come in because all of a sudden he turned around from the toilet to look at the intruder. Clarke, in the midst of her embarrassment, thankfully remembered to cover her eyes, giving the man some privacy to put his belongings away. But let’s be honest, she did manage to sneak a good look there. And the girl was not disappointed. Her thoughts going in that particularly wrong direction wasn’t quite helping the situation in hand. Although, the guy didn’t seem all that bothered by it, considering his attitude. 

“Oh come on princess, it’s nothing you haven’t seen before given your age. You’re allowed to look.” Clarke’s cheeks burned under the confidence in his voice. She should have know even then he’d be trouble. 

“I, um... I’m sorry. I didn’t know this was the bathroom, didn’t mean to interrupt.” She slowly put her hands down to her sides and opened her eyes only to see a twenty-something, tall, dark, hot and absolutely beautiful male specimen  smiling at her teasingly. And suddenly she wasn’t feeling hot only from embarrassment. 

“Nah, don’t worry about it, I was done anyway. Do you need some help?” His tone was still playful, but it seemed like his offer to help was honest. Clarke would’ve definitely accepted it, if she wasn’t feeling so uncomfortable from the situation they found themselves in. Well, it was actually her that put them in that situation. And that made things only even more awkward for her. 

“Um thank you, but I’m good. Have to go now, bye.” She mumbled hastily and quickly disappeared behind the door, leaving the stranger with a disbelieving, but amused smile on his face. 

* * *

 

After that embarrassing encounter all Clarke could think about was forgetting it. Screw Raven! She was so mad at her right now that it was probably a good decision to find her later, when she’s a bit more drunk. Drinks. That’s where Clarke was headed at the moment - to the kitchen which had an impressive stash, from what she could tell after seeing it once. At the state of mind she was in, anything would’ve been fine, just to do the job. 

Luckily, there was a free chair just around the bar, so Clarke took one of the better vodka bottles and slumped down, trying to avoid other people which might be the bathroom guy. She was on her third swing, when she noticed  _ him _ . That cheating fucking bastard. Two timing pussy who played her and Raven. Clarke had spent so many hours cursing him, wishing him all the worst in the world. Instead, tonight she was the one sitting alone behind a bar, with a bottle in her hands and he was plastered to a model’s side. Well, Clarke wasn’t sure if the girl really was a model, but she sure as Hell looked like one. Both of them were smiling, looking lovingly into each other’s eyes, making lovey dovey faces... And Clarke was beyond bothered by it. Not because she was jealous, but because she saw herself in the girl that was by Finn’s side. She was once exactly like that, trusting the asshole with her whole heart. And getting it back broken. 

The pair still hadn’t noticed her staring, but she needed to get away from them as fast as possible. Turning her back to them she sprinted out of the room and into the empty hallway. Exhaling in relief, she was sure she escaped the disaster, but life always knew how to play jokes on her. Just a couple of steps from her was the mystery man from the bathroom. Fuck. She honestly didn’t need more embarrassment tonight. With that in mind, she promised herself Raven will never find out about this, because she would make fun of her for the rest of their lives. 

“Oh, isn’t it the princess?” The guy’s cute chuckle would’ve completely charmed her if she didn’t hear the voice of her ex in the back, entering the hallway in the worst possible moment. And apparently, buy the sound of a female laugh, his new girlfriend was with him. 

“I’ll pay you.” She whispered while taking two big steps towards the mystery bathroom guy. Clarke didn’t really plan for it to happen like this, she would’ve obviously mustered up the courage to take him on a date.  ~~ She thinks... ~~  But it was a close call and there was nothing else to do...  ~~ At least that’s what she told herself. ~~

The guy was confused at first by her words, but by the time she was barely an inch away from him he understood her plan. Luckily for Clarke, he was decent enough to go along with it. Plus, he was being a little extra about it. It was him who actually pulled her closer and pressed their lips so urgently. She liked not being the only one enjoying this. So she made sure to give the kiss her best. Not because Finn, or his new girl, but actually to impress the handsome stranger who so easily went along with her stupid ass idea. And maybe, just maybe, he was an excellent kisser. And maybe Clarke didn’t  _ want _  to stop kissing him. 

But it seems that every good thing ends too quickly. Someone had awkwardly coughed behind her back and just because she’d forgotten why she was kissing this guy in the first place, she turned around with the intention to kill. Only to find her ex staring at her blankly.

“Clarke? What are you doing here?” Finn asked stupidly, his arm tightening around his girlfriend’s side. 

“Same thing you are, I’m attending the party obviously. Did you need something?” She asked a bit too sweetly. The girl standing beside him couldn’t sense the hatred in Clarke’s voice, but the two men definitely felt the animosity she was radiating. 

“I wanted to get some air, it’s stuffy inside. And oh, I’m Roma. Nice to meet you.” The girl extended her hand and Clarke took it introducing herself. Roma actually didn’t seem that bad, it wasn’t the girl’s fault her new boyfriend was a jackass and Clarke was very aware of that. Besides, if Finn did end up doing something to the girl, Clarke wanted her to have at least someone to turn to. 

“Well, Clarke, I didn’t know you were Bell’s new girl. I’m his colleague at work, don’t worry. But you should know, he’s a good catch.” Roma winked at her, seemingly happy for the ‘couple’. She really was a sweet girl. 

“Yes, how rude of me. My name’s Bellamy, I’m tonight’s host. And I’ve heard a lot about you Finn.” Bellamy introduced himself and Clarke could only think about how beautiful his name was. Bellamy. Bellamy. Bellamy. She kept repeating it in her mind, but all she wanted to do was try it out loud. 

Hearing he was the host also made the evening have much more sense. He was probably Jasper and Monty’s newest victim. She was only a bit offended how nobody told her they were friends with such a hottie. But, in retrospect, it was probably the reason why Raven insisted so much to go to this party, even when both of them had so much work.

And all through her thinking, Clarke hadn’t noticed the heated looks the boys were exchanging. Finn’s had a tinge of jealousy. In his mind he wasn’t the one who broke up his and Clarke’s relationship, it was her who got mad ‘over nothing’ and he still believed they could have had a nice life together. But Bellamy, even though he’d only met Clarke tonight, he could feel that this guy Finn had done something awful to her. He didn’t want to believe such a sweet girl would hate someone this much for nothing. And somehow, Bellamy’s first instinct was to protect the girl who had to cover her eyes shyly not to see his junk, but who still had guts to make a revenge plan that involved kissing a complete stranger. The first time he called her ‘princess’ it was because of her looks - the elegant, powder rose dress and a crown like hairstyle, but now her courage, fierceness and also kindness made him think he wasn’t that wrong with giving her that nickname. 

“It was nice really meeting you Roma, but Bellamy and I have to get going now.” Clarke wasn’t as apologetic as that sounded, but some fake politeness couldn’t be that bad. Also, she just  _ had to _  try his name out.  ~~ And it felt better than it probably should have. ~~

But now he was looking at her strangely. It would’ve made sense for her to want to avoid this SOB, but her urgency wasn’t coming from that kind of desperation, at least from what Bellamy could tell. There was something else, something bold and promising. And when she tugged on his hand, pulling him away from the pair the puzzles just clicked. This girl just kept surprising him. It was dangerously stupid. He loved it. 

“Which one’s the bedroom?” Clarke asked confidently all the while dragging him all through the hallway, waiting for instructions. 

“Straight ahead, last door.” Bellamy practically choked on his words because his hand was in hers and now her thumb was circling the back of his hand and he was going  _ mad _  for the princess. The worst thing about that was that it wasn’t just his body falling for this beautiful stranger, it was also his mind. Impressed by her in ways that he didn’t know were possible up until now. 

And when the door finally closed behind them, they both ended up more than pleasantly surprised with how the night had turned out. 

( ~~ Apparently she did pay him. With dinner the next night. ~~ )

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, hope you liked it. Come say hi on tumblr: hopgiva.tumblr.com xx -Teetsa


End file.
